Code Lyoko E98: Lunar Landing
by James the Lesser
Summary: After several attacks from Aelita the gang is getting tired. So what does she do? Come out with her most powerful attack yet!


**Code Lyoko Episode 98: Lunar Landing**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-97 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Ulrich and Odd are racing each other in gym. "Come on Ulrich hurry up!" Odd was leading.

"You're lucky you're so scrawny that you just fly over the track." Ulrich's insult works.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte!" Odd taking his time to yell at Ulrich gave Ulrich the chance to get ahead. "Cheater!"

"Loser." Ulrich gets across the line first.

"Very good Ulrich you'll be more then ready for the soccer team next fall." Jim looks at the time on his stop watch. "Just three tenths off my old record very good."

"Yeah, thanks Jim." Ulrich and Odd go over to the other students and sit down. "I can't believe Jeremie wants him in."

"Hey, we need the help, any help we can trust." Odd nudges Ulrich. "Better then having Nicholas and Herve."

"I know Odd but I'm surprised you're so eager to have a new member."

"We need the help. Aelita is stronger then Sanne and a hell of a lot more dangerous. I might ask Jim myself if we agree on this." They hadn't decided just yet but the group was probably get a new member soon.

"And it might give us a break for once." Just once it would be nice if they could sit out while another group went to Lyoko. "The past couple attacks were easy, simple, but close together." Aelita had been attacking daily and they were sitting through gym class again already that day.

"She knows those attacks got to us the most." Odd lays back on the grass. "Living off of eight hours of sleep in a thirty six hour day sucks."

"And studying for the exams next week and the dance is coming up." He skipped it last year, they all did except Sissi. "I want to go with Yumi but Aelita might not let me."

"Well she won't attack until tomorrow so take a break."

"Yeah." Ulrich leans back on the grass looking into the sky.

After school the group was meeting in the sewers. They didn't want to discuss this where Aelita could watch them and hear them. "So, what's the vote?" Jeremie raises his hand.

"I guess, you guys gave me a chance." Sissi raises her hand.

"We need the help. We're meeting in the sewer because of her and I want my life back. If allowing the big buffoon in does that I'm in." Odd raises his hand.

"More the merrier." S.S. raises her hand.

"I don't know." Yumi was unsure of a new member. William didn't have a choice after Franz had killed him but Sissi was a target now and with a more powerful enemy she didn't know. "I won't vote against it but I won't vote for it."

"I vote for it." Ulrich raises his hand. "We need the help and Jim has helped us before when he knew."

"Then I guess the next vote is who tells him?"

"I'll do it." Odd volunteers. "But it would be easier if we all went." The group nods. "Well why don't we do it now?"

"It's getting late Odd we'll tell him tomorrow."

"Before or after Aelita's daily attack?" The group doesn't laugh even though Odd said it as a joke it was anything but. The group climbs out of the sewer.

"Wow, the moon is huge tonight." The group looks up at the moon. With how bright it was they had no problem making it back to the school and getting to their dorm rooms.

"Ulrich you don't have to walk me home." Yumi and Ulrich are just leaving the school grounds.

"I know but I want to." Ulrich holds Yumi's hand as they walk down the street. Ulrich looks up at the moon. "Beautiful night with a beautiful girl." Yumi stops walking. "What is it?"

"William, he said that to me once." Hearing Ulrich say it makes memories come to Yumi. "It feels better when you say it." She starts to walk again.

"Sorry Yumi." Ulrich didn't want to make Yumi remember William late at night. If the last thoughts she had were of William she would probably dream about him and about losing him. Worse even Yumi still wasn't a hundred percent and might start crying or get angry.

"I'm fine." Yumi was counting to keep herself calm. It usually worked unless the thing that was affecting her didn't go away. She is able to force William out of her mind and keeps counting.

Jeremie gets to his room and hears a beeping noise. "Not now, she can't be attacking already." He looks at his clock, it was only eleven o'clock. "Aelita, leave us alone for a few hours." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Ulrich. "She's attacking again."

"What? It's not even tomorrow yet." Ulrich turns around and starts walking towards Yumi's. "I'll get Yumi and meet you at the Factory."

"Ok, we'll see you there." Jeremie hangs up and calls Odd. "Odd she's attacking."

"Yeah, well, we got caught." Odd and S.S. were in Jim's office after getting caught. "You want us to bring the big guy along?" Odd says it jokingly.

"Yes. If it gets you out of trouble tell him and get him here." Jeremie hangs up and starts to call another number until he realizes who he is calling.. "Aelita," He looks down at his phone seeing the number on the screen. "We'll get you back." He stops and calls Sissi. "Sissi she's attacking, get to the Factory."

"I just put my beauty mask on!" Sissi looks in the mirror. "I'll be there." She hangs up and goes to take the beauty mask off when she walks past her window. "That doesn't look right." She sees the moon and doesn't know why but gets a chill down her spine.

"Yumi, you have to be awake." Ulrich had climbed up the tree and leapt to the window of Yumi's room. "Yumi…" He taps on the window.

"William?" Yumi wakes up from her dream. "Oh, it's Ulrich." Ulrich waves at her not able to hear what she said. She gets up and goes to the window to open it up. "Ulrich what is it?"

"Aelita is attacking." Ulrich climbs in through the window. "This sucks." Ulrich was tired and wanted to go to bed but now had to go and fight Aelita again.

"Let me get dressed." Yumi had been in bed falling asleep immediately due to exhaustion. She changes in front of Ulrich and is ready. "Out the window?"

"I don't want to wake your parents up so yeah." Ulrich climbs out first then Yumi. They run for the Factory.

Back at Kadic Academy Odd and S.S. were trying to convince Jim to follow them. "Come on Jim you want to know why we were sneaking out and we will show you. All you have to do is follow us and you'll see why."

"I think I know what you were sneaking off to do and I don't want to be there." Jim hadn't called the principal yet since it was late. He would just write these two up and give them detention.

"We weren't doing that Jim." S.S. stands up. "We have something big to show you so please follow us."

"Sit down S.S. and if it is so big why do you not just tell me?"

"Because you won't believe us!" S.S. looks at Odd then motions her head towards the door. He nods. "Catch us if you can!" The two run off with Jim chasing after them.

"Yumi are you feeling ok?" Ulrich and Yumi were running towards the Factory when Yumi stumbled and fell on the sidewalk. She reaches for the back of her head. "Yumi!"

"I can't make it stop." Yumi feels pain sear through the back of her head through her spine and she spasms.

"Yumi, I…" There was nothing her could do. "I'll stay here until you're better." Ulrich sits down on the pavement next to Yumi as she tries not to cry from the pain. "Maybe this is like the calm before the storm but instead the other way around." Ulrich puts a hand on Yumi's shoulder when she spasms again.

Jeremie makes it to the Factory as with Sissi and gets in the elevator. "We'll stay in the Control Room until the others get here."

"Ok Jeremie." Sissi steps in the elevator. "The moons really bright tonight."

"I know." No need for a flashlight or needing street lamps with how bright the moon was. "So far I haven't noticed any damage from Aelita's attack so we might not need to do a return."

"Do it anyways Jeremie so we can get some extra sleep." Sissi yawns as the elevator door opens.

"It makes her stronger every time we do it," Jeremie yawns. "We can't use it for a selfish reason."

"Didn't Ulrich use it to win the lottery or something?" Sissi had heard a lot of stories from the others and swore she could remember one like that.

"That was a long time ago and he was in trouble for it." It had nearly gotten him kicked out of the group. Jeremie gets in his computer chair and turns on the TV program.

"Scientists are lost for an explanation for the recent tremors and radical floods…" The reporter continues.

"Aelita what are you doing? You can't destroy the planet that's what Sanne wanted." Jeremie yawns and turns the TV off. "Where are they?"

"We should slow down Odd, if we lose him he might call for the principal." Odd and S.S. had made it to the bridge and stopped. "Come on Jim this way!" A second later S.S. sees Jim running down the street towards them.

"You're almost there Jim don't give up yet!" Odd and S.S. run down the bridge to the edge of the Factory. "Jump!" They both jump and grab ropes swinging down.

"You shouldn't be in such a dangerous place!" Jim jumps and grabs a rope sliding down instead of swinging down. S.S. and Odd run to the elevator.

"Wait for it…" Odd has his hand over the button to take the elevator down as Jim runs towards them. "Now!" He hits the button and before the door closes Jim gets on the elevator. "Glad you could join us Jim the others should be waiting for us." Odd smiles at Jim as the door closes shut.

"You're in trouble you two and whoever is waiting for you." Jim grabs Odd by the shirt. "By the way, when you get out of detention, you could join the track team I've been trying to set up." Jim takes deep breaths being winded from the long chase.

"We'll be a little busy with what we're about to show you." The elevator stops and the doors open. "Welcome to the Control Room Jimbo." Odd and S.S. walk off the elevator with a dumbfounded Jim. "Hi Jeremie and Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi still on the way?"

"They seem to be taking their time." Jeremie had turned the TV program back on to help keep himself awake. "Aelita's up to something." The reports had been getting worse and worse with scientists now believing a large asteroid had hit the moon knocking it out of orbit. "It looks like she is trying to destroy the planet but that isn't what she does."

"What's she trying to do? Something original I hope." Odd had gotten use to Sanne trying to destroy the planet and wasn't to concerned.

"She's pulling the moon out of orbit and crashing it into Earth." This gets Odd's attention and Jim's.

"Wait, Aelita, you know where she is? I knew your group had something to do with it."

"It's not like that Jim. We know where she is but we can't get her out, yet." Jeremie makes sure to add the 'yet' on the end of the sentence. "She is on Lyoko, a virtual world, and that is where my friends go to fight her. If you agree we will let you join us and be part of the group."

"What are you up to, a virtual world, and fighting Aelita? What did Ms. Stones do to you?" Jeremie almost laughs hearing Aelita's fake last name.

"Actually Jim her name is Aelita Hopper, not Stones." The look on Jim's face confuses Jeremie. "What I did was modify some forms so she could…" Jim interrupts him.

"Did you say Hopper? Like Franz Hopper?" Now Jeremie is the one who looks confused. "I use to work with a science teacher named Franz Hopper and he had a little girl but she'd be over twenty years old by now."

"You knew Franz Hopper?" This was unexpected by Jeremie but made sense. Jim had worked at the school for over twenty years and Franz worked there until about twelve years ago.

"He was a little weird but when his wife died he went off the deep end and moved without telling anyone. How do you know him and how did you find a relative of his?" Franz was always a little spaced out with his head on another project and distant even though Jim tried to be friendly to him.

"We've met, this is his work." Jeremie brings up the map of Lyoko. "This is Lyoko, his creation that is inside his other creation, the Super Computer." Jeremie brings a screen up. "This is what has happened to Aelita." It was a picture of the new Death Angel Aelita.

"She went Goth or Emo, I can't tell the difference, or is that punk?" Jim didn't get what was being said.

"No, she was corrupted by another of Franz's creations called Xana while she was on Lyoko. She is Franz's daughter and her mother didn't die until about two weeks ago." Jeremie gets a CD out. "I already made you a CD explaining almost everything. I'll give you a password to open it so no one else can read it."

"I don't believe a word of this Jeremie. I may not be hip with today's technology but I've never heard of a Super Computer or virtual worlds. You've seen to many movies. Now you're all coming with me back to the school."

"No Jim just listen and watch. In fact Odd can take you down to the Super Computer and show it to you then go back up to the Scanners and show them to you." Odd walks over to the elevator.

"You know what's really weird is you were here before and you've even fought some monsters from Lyoko." Odd stands on the elevator waiting for Jim. "Come on Jim we aren't tricking you unless you think we would do all this just to play a joke." As hard as it was to accept Sissi she believed them right away but now that Odd wanted help he was finding it hard to convince the person.

"I got you where I want you." Jim gets on the elevator and Odd pushes the button. The elevator goes down and the doors open. "Whoa."

"That is the Super Computer." The Super Computer was standing tall and full of energy.

"That's where Aelita is, supposedly." Jim walks over to the Super Computer and touches it. "It's not hot like a normal computer."

"Really? I never noticed." Odd touches it and notices it is about room temperature. "Jeremie can probably explain it to you." Odd and Jim walk back onto the elevator. "Starting to believe big guy?"

"I'm still thinking things through." The doors open and they step into the Scanner Room.

"These are the things that send me and my friends to Lyoko. Go ahead and step in one, see if you fit." Jim stares at Odd. "You're an adult, not like us, I'm sure you'll fit but maybe you won't." Jim steps inside of one and sucks his gut in. "Fits you like a glove."

"Yeah well, I don't know, how do I know this isn't a big joke you and your friends have been planning for years? Your group always was shifty."

"Jim, you really think we are playing a joke after all you've seen?" Odd didn't know what to do or say to get through to Jim.

"You're saying a former teacher, someone I used to work with, built this computer and other world. Then he and his daughter went there and the rest is still blurry."

"Well Jeremie gave you the disk but we can probably explain some things to you while we wait for Yumi and Ulrich to get here." Odd and Jim step back onto the elevator and take it back to the Control Room.

"Those poor things…" Sissi is watching the TV program on a screen while Jeremie works on something that is up on another screen.

"What's happening now?" Odd walks over and looks at the screen.

"Aelita is pulling the moon into the planet causing the Earth rotation to slow down." Jeremie shows a computer image of one small ball moving towards a second large ball.

"So we have more time to sleep?"

"No Odd this causes the Earth to bulge where the moon is. This is causing the plates to move causing earthquakes and volcano's to erupt. Also, the moon controls the tides, which are currently about twenty feet higher then what they should be causing massive floods along the coast line."

"Is that all?" Odd couldn't believe Aelita could do such a thing in just one attack or that she would do it in the first place. She was innocent, she was the Princess, not this.

"No, the moon is affecting animals and people with mental disorders like…" Jeremie stops. "Yumi!" He brings up the cell phone program and calls Ulrich.

"Jeremie I can't talk right now Yumi is in trouble." Yumi had stopped screaming and was whimpering now as she tries to handle the pain in her head.

"You have to get her to Lyoko or she'll die! Aelita is doing something that makes mental disorders worse, like what is wrong with Yumi. If you don't get her to somewhere like Lyoko where she won't be affected her medulla oblongata might swell causing pressure on the brain and killing her!" Jeremie waits for Ulrich to respond. "Did you hear me Ulrich?"

"I heard you but I need help carrying her." When Ulrich touches Yumi she spasms and swings at him yelling in tongues.

"Sounds like it is already affecting her speech center, I'll send some help, big help." Jeremie looks at Jim. "Where are you?"

"Right outside the skate park."

"I'll send them right now." Jeremie hangs up. "Jim, Odd, go to the skate park and help Ulrich with Yumi. She's being affected by Aelita's attack and Ulrich can't get her here by himself."

"Gotcha, come on Jim you should be ready for more running." Odd and Jim get on the elevator leaving Jeremie, Sissi, and S.S. in the Control Room.

"There they are!" Odd and Jim find Ulrich and Yumi. "Jim you grab her legs and I'll get her arms."

"Ok, what's wrong with her though?" Jim pins Yumi's legs to the ground as she struggles.

"Sanne did something to her." Jim nearly loses control of Yumi when he hears the name of Aelita's mother.

"Wait, Sanne, you know her to?"

"Knew her, Aelita killed her when Xana corrupted her." Odd grabs an arm as Ulrich grabs the other. "Ok on three we lift and get her to the Factory." Odd counts and they lift a screaming shaking Yumi off the sidewalk and start to carry her to the Factory.

"They're here. Wait for them to get to the Scanners then go down to the Scanners and get ready, they might need help with Yumi." They wait watching the others through the security cameras before calling for the elevator.

"Jeremie send her!" Ulrich and Odd shove Yumi into the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko as the Factory shakes.

"Aaaaa!" Sissi and S.S. feel the elevator shake then it falls down to the bottom of the shaft. "What was that?" They had been on the way to the Scanner Room so it hadn't been that far of a fall.

"I don't know Sissi." S.S. stands up and rubs her back where it hurt. "Jeremie? The elevator broke, we're stuck at the bottom." S.S. looks up and sees the vent on the top of the elevator. She waits for Jeremie to respond but he doesn't since he can't hear them.

"Want a lift?" Sissi had seen where S.S. was looking.

"I'll need one to get up there." Sissi cups her hands and gives S.S. a lift up to the vent. S.S. gets it open and climbs through as the Factory shakes again. "I think it's the earthquakes Jeremie was talking about." S.S. reaches down and helps Sissi up. "I guess we take the ladder up." They climb up to the Scanner Room and find it empty.

"Where'd they go?" The Scanner Room was empty.

"The rest went, except for Jim, he's up here. What took you so long?"

"The elevator broke." Sissi steps in a Scanner as S.S. steps in another. "Is Jim coming later? He has to come or he won't remember, right?" Jeremie doesn't answer Sissi's question and instead sends her and S.S. to Lyoko.

"There you girls are." Odd and the others were waiting for them on the Ice Sector. "Stop and do your makeup or something?" S.S. shakes her head.

"The elevator broke and we crashed on the bottom." Yumi and Ulrich look at each other, they to had the elevator break and crash on them once when Sissi was with them.

"Weird."

"What's weird?" The others didn't now what Ulrich and Yumi were thinking of.

"Forget it we have to get to the Tower and get Yumi in it." Yumi had again been sent as Aelita, powerless and vulnerable.

"I'm sending the vehicles, go west and you should find it." The vehicles virtualize on Lyoko. "Hurry, I'm estimating the time for the moon to enter the atmosphere is approximately fourteen minutes. If this happens it will tear a hole in the atmosphere destroying it which will be like opening the hatch of the space station while in orbit." The others might live but he wouldn't unless he sent himself to Lyoko.

"Well do a return to the past, that's what it's called right?" Jim had been listening to Jeremie explain things to him.

"That doesn't bring someone who died back. If the moon gets to our atmosphere you will see six billion people not including the animals die." It would be the worse attack they've ever had. Sanne with Xana was never this powerful, she never had an attack that powerful, but Aelita was different. "Hurry guys."

"We are." Ulrich and the others had taken off on their vehicles looking for the Tower.

"Can I do anything?" Jim couldn't believe what was going on but it was real. Jeremie showed him the programs for the group, the vehicles, the Super Scan, explaining as much as he could. Jim asked questions that Jeremie answered but he still couldn't believe it all.

"I might need you on Lyoko and even if I didn't need you this time I would still send you. If I don't you won't remember this and we'll have to start over again." Jeremie brings up a new card. "You like?" Jim looks at it.

"What is that?"

"What you will look like on Lyoko." Jeremie had made Jim big and strong with his own powers. "I thought of a gorilla mixed with a tank."

"Well, I just get in the Scanner right?" Jeremie nods. "It won't hurt will it?"

"No, the Scanners heal you in fact. Without those we'd probably would have lost by now." Jim walks to the elevator and pushes the button, nothing happens. "Oh they said the elevator broke during the last earthquake, there is a ladder you can take over there." Jim walks over to it and goes down.

"I guess I'm ready." Jim has his gut sucked in and is very nervous about what would happen. Would anything happen? Had they sucked him into a huge joke? Or would he actually go to a virtual world where Aelita was a demon out to destroy them and the planet?

"Transfer Jim, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." Jim lands on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "I don't expect you to help them this time, we'll spend time training you tomorrow."

"Hey, it isn't cold." Jim sees snow and ice but feels nothing.

"On Lyoko you have sight and sound, unless being hit by a laser then you have touch."

"Ok, so, what do I do now?" Jim looks at his reflection in the water near the path he was on. He looks like a giant metal golem. "You couldn't have kept my dimples?" Jim raises his arms and moves a little more. His body would way nearly a thousand kilograms on Earth but here he was light.

"Jim I'm bringing you back."

"Are you sure? I could go and help the others." Jim wanted to be on Lyoko more, explore it, see what he could do.

"They are a long way away by now on the vehicles."

"Well why did you send me here? Why not closer?"

"Aelita puts up a barrier on the Towers to prevent me from sending the others straight to the Tower." Jeremie brings Jim back to Earth. A few minutes later Jim comes up the ladder.

"That was amazing." The return to Earth had taken a little out of Jim. "How did you discover all of this?"

"That's a long story we will tell you later." Jeremie watches his friends get closer and closer to the Tower wondering why Aelita wasn't sending monsters. "You guys see anything? Monsters?"

"Nothing Jeremie." Ulrich was suspicious as were the others. "We see the Tower and there are no monsters guarding it." The Tower glowed black, the aura of death sending chills into the group.

"Well an easy mission, maybe she put all of her power into pulling the moon into the planet." An attack they would soon end…"

"I have more then enough power!" Aelita appears before the group. "Stop right there!" They do.

"Aelita, you're crazy, you'll destroy the damn planet!" Odd yells at her. "If you destroy it then there will be nothing to control no matter how much power you have!"

"And the way to stop it is to join me." Aelita smiles evilly at Odd. "I won't lose this time as I will destroy anyone who tries to move past me."

"Aelita, you know we won't, we can't." Ulrich gets his sword out. "We've risked our lives before to stop Sanne and we won't stop doing that just because Xana is in you."

"You choose to kill billions of humans, billions of animals, over becoming my knights? You are so selfish as to commit genocide on an entire planet just so you could say you kept your honor?"

"We choose to fight you." Ulrich puts his hand on Yumi's thigh and squeezes it. She looks down and sees his hand is motioning for her to get off the Overbike. She gets off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aelita points her hand at Yumi.

"I, Aelita I don't want to fight you." Yumi puts her hands up in surrender. "You win." She drops to her knees and bows.

"I, I do to, we can't let her kill anyone." Odd gets off the Overboard and bows to Aelita.

"Odd what are you doing?" S.S. is shocked by what he did.

"Yumi this isn't what I wanted you to do." Ulrich wanted her to get off so he could attack Aelita without worrying about Yumi being destroyed.

"They are saving the planet and getting power only I can give them!" Aelita sends a ball of energy into Odd then Yumi. "Rise my Knights, destroy the others, we shall rule!"

"Not!" Odd sends a bolt of energy at Aelita hitting her in the face. He charges another bolt of energy and sends it at Aelita who deflects it this time not caught off guard.

"You taste power for a second and turn on me? Do you think I gave you enough to truly fight me?" Odd shakes his head. "Then why do you do this? Especially since my other Knight has more power." Aelita motions to Yumi.

"Who?" Yumi hits Aelita in the face with an energy bolt then takes off using the powers she got from Aelita. She flies towards the Tower faster then the vehicles.

"No! Get back here!" Aelita charges an energy ball and throws it at Yumi when Ulrich jumps in front of it being sent back to Earth. "I'll kill you all!" She destroys Odd then S.S. then Sissi before chasing after Yumi.

"No, it can't be." Jeremie sees something on the screen. It shows a small ball moving towards a large ball, his computer image of the attack. "She sped up the attack, Yumi, you have thirty seconds!" The image shows the small ball getting closer and closer. "No, twenty, she's still speeding up the attack!"

"I'm in." Yumi goes up to the second platform hoping she is fast enough.

"Hurry…" Just ten seconds, then nine seconds… "You're too late." The model shows the small planet had made it to the larger ball. Jeremie hangs his head and starts to cry.

"I don't think so Jeremie." Yumi watches the screens fall around her. "I deactivated the Tower but I don't know how to do a return to the past."

"Sorry, return to the past now." Jeremie wipes his eyes as the white bubble comes up and reverses time.

The gang is in the Sewers again after the return. Jeremie looks at Yumi. "I'm sorry Yumi I lost it." Jeremie had broken down when he saw his computer image show the moon had entered the atmosphere.

"Don't worry about it Jeremie." The others hadn't heard it, they had all returned to Earth after Aelita took all their life points on Lyoko. "Um, do we get Jim?"

"I think so, he might think he was dreaming or something if we don't." The group leaves the sewers to find the newest member of Lyoko. He hadn't done much on Lyoko but his size and strength helped them get Yumi to the Factory. Odd and Ulrich might have been able to do it but it would have taken longer, maybe to long. Yumi could have died any minute from the pressure on her brain.

"Yumi you should be going home, you're tired, so am I." Yumi had been sleeping when Ulrich got to her house, she had to be even more tired. He also wanted to get her alone to ask her something he didn't want the others to hear, was she really joining Aelita or did she do it to get the power? Without it the Tower wouldn't have been deactivated but if Odd hadn't tricked Aelita would Yumi had done the same or did she really join Aelita until Odd gave her the chance to run away?

**A/N You did not miss an episode or attack, this story takes place after a couple more of Aelita's attacks, like how the real show talks about attacks that you don't see, mainly Ulrich complaining about three attacks in one week yet you don't see them.**


End file.
